


The Waiting Game

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: Based on 2 tumblr prompts combined. Robert is in a car crash, will he make it? Will Aaron be able to talk to him before everything goes wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Robert couldn’t wait to get home. Aaron should be at the Woolpack now, he came home from France today. He’d texted to say he was on his way, and if it wasn’t for a vital meeting Robert couldn’t afford to miss, Robert would be home with him right now. He’d missed Aaron a lot more than he’d ever admit to anyone, except maybe the man himself. Robert didn’t often do sentimental, but he knew this was an exception.

Robert couldn’t help the smile as he turned right, onto the road towards Emmerdale, and home. When had that happened? Home? Living cramped above a pub, with his boyfriend, with Charity and Chas Dingle. How had that horrible sounding situation become home, and wanted? Robert shook his head to himself. Clearly planning out his life hadn’t worked, he’d try things this way instead. That was when the car caught his eye in the mirror, speeding. Robert wasn’t going slowly, especially not for a country lane, so he wondered what the hell the driver was playing at. Then he recognised the car, and the silhouette of the driver. It was Chrissie. She clearly wasn’t in the mood for playing games, either. Robert looked ahead for somewhere to pull over (if she wanted to kill herself by doubling the speed limit, that was her business) when Robert felt a jerk from his car being bumped.

“What the… Are you crazy?” Robert said under his breath, well aware that she couldn’t hear him. Then he knew, instinctively, that this was intentional. She was trying to run him off the road. Making a snap decision, with the aim of sacrificing the car, he veered into the hedge, but he wasn’t quick enough. She hit the accelerator and without any warning, Robert’s car flipped over. Not just once either, spinning round for what felt like an hour to Robert trapped inside until it came to a slow and agonising stop.

Pain. That was all Robert could think as he opened his eyes. He had no idea what had happened to him, but he had an incredible pain in his chest. The car was on it’s roof, leaving Robert staring out of the broken drivers side window, the world the wrong way up. He tried the door, but something in it must have jammed. His seatbelt had completely locked and he tugged at it, yanking as hard as he could. That wasn’t budging an inch. _Phone, where’s my phone_ , Robert thought to himself with desperation, the echoes of crunching metal still going through his skull. Robert felt aware his movements were sluggish as he patted his pockets, searching for his phone. He couldn’t find it. Then he remembered, it’d been on the passenger seat, just in case Aaron had rung. He now couldn’t even see the passenger seat through the twisted metal and interior of the car. _This is it._ One crystal clear thought going through his head. He had no way to call for help, and guessed it wouldn’t be too long until he blacked out from the pain anyway. Upside down, the pressure on his chest was immense, and he couldn't even feel his legs, let alone see them. _I’m dying._

He thought he could hear a car, but he wasn’t sure if that was wishful thinking or not. The seconds waiting for someone felt like a lifetime.

“Robert!” He recognised the voice and the face that went with it a second later, kneeling at the window. Chas. Someone he knew. Someone who could get him Aaron.

“Get help,” Robert choked out. She blinked before nodding and calling an ambulance, detailing what had happened.

“C… Chr…” Robert gasped for breath, trying again when she hung up. Speaking was difficult now, feeling light headed. “Chrissie hit me,” he managed. “Get to her car before…” Robert coughed heavily, the pain white hot through his body. “Before she cleans it up.”

“Okay,” Chas said. “Can you get out? Crawl out the window?” Robert shook his head.

“The seatbelt’s stuck. It won’t move. You got a knife?”

“No,” she said.

“Not even a pen knife?” Robert gasped. “In your handbag? God, this hurts.”

“Don’t try to talk,” Chas said. “Just try to stay conscious.”

“Please… call Aaron,” Robert begged. Chas looked like she was debating this, clearly thinking Robert was dying, and not wanting Aaron’s last memory of him to be like this. “Please, Chas. I’m hanging upside down in a car, and I can’t get out. Call him!” The long sentence had him spluttering and Chas nodded, dialling Aaron’s number, shaking her head, getting herself out of this stupor. Robert couldn’t focus on the conversation, Chas clearly telling Aaron what had happened, but that wasn’t important.

“A… Aaron, are you there?” Robert breathed when Chas put her phone on speaker.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Aaron said, and Robert could hear the worry and the fear in his voice. “Are you here?”

“Er… sort of,” Robert said. “I think I’m going to black out soon,” he breathed. “I needed to hear your voice.”

“Oh, God, Robert,” Aaron said, his voice wavering slightly, drawing a blank on how to keep Robert talking. “I don’t know what to say, I need you to hold on for me, can you do that?”

“Talk to me about France,” Robert begged, closing his eyes.

“I’m on my way,” Aaron said. “Mum told me where you are, I’ll be there in five minutes, I promise.”

“Talk to me about France,” Robert repeated. “Like… like I’d just seen you again. Finally.”

“Er... Oh Christ...It was good,” Aaron said, clearly distracted, very upset. Even in intense pain, Robert could hear he was near to tears. “I thought about running off with Emile, but decided against it.” Robert laughed, closing his eyes as he did so. “Mostly I missed you.”

“You’re not going away that long without me again,” Robert said. “Promise me.”

“As long as you promise me that you’re going to hang on,” Aaron said. “I need to see you again.” Robert couldn’t reply, fading away and Chas grabbed the phone, seeing the tension drain from Robert's body, knowing she'd have to lie to her son.

“The ambulance is here, they need to get to Robert.” In fact, she could hear the sirens, so it wouldn’t be long. “Drive carefully,” Chas urged before hanging up. Aaron wouldn’t be happy with her, but she’d deal with that later. She put her fingers to Robert’s neck, searching for a pulse. It was with immense relief that she found one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement on chapter one! I'm not sure exactly where to take this, so I'd love to know opinions. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

It took fifteen minutes for Aaron to appear. Chas could see him driving erratically when he pulled his car to a stop at the side of the road, darting out of the vehicle, eyes wild. His eyes found her, and Chas put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. “He’s with the paramedics, they’re getting him out of the car,” she said, speaking slowly, calmly, trying to get Aaron to listen to her, even while he was trying to move around her. “He’s in the best place, they can help him right now.”

“Is he… alive?” Aaron tried, voice faint, not even looking at her, looking at Robert crowded by paramedics. Aaron couldn’t even see him.

“Yes,” Chas said, attempting to reassure him. Clearly that didn’t work because her voice was wavering.

“Mum, I can’t lose him,” Aaron said, his voice so quiet it broke her heart. Chas pulled him into a hug, holding her son tightly. It’d been quite some time since Aaron had let her do this. Eventually he pulled back, rubbing his face furiously. He ignored everyone, getting to Robert who was now on a backboard, eyes closed, blood spray on the right side of his face.

“Is he going to be okay?” Aaron asked the paramedics. They ignored him, clearly focusing on Robert. “He has to be okay!”

“Move out of the way, sir,” one said, clearly annoyed as they carried him to the waiting ambulance. It didn’t take long before they drove off, the sirens going. Once they were alone, Aaron turned to his mum, tears in his eyes. He looked at Robert’s car, upside down, now a crunch of metal and glass. How had he even got out of that in the first place?

“I can’t lose him, he has to be okay,” Aaron whispered.

“He’s Robert Sugden, of course he’ll be fine,” Chas said. “Come on, a bullet didn’t stop him, this won’t.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, trying to convince himself. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Come on, lets go to the hospital,” Chas said. “I am driving.”

* * *

 

“How did it happen?” Aaron asked. They were in the waiting room, hoping for news. “He’s a good driver, his car wouldn’t have spontaneously turned over. It’s not cold enough for ice on the road, so… how?”

“I wasn’t there,” Chas said. “But Robert told me it was Chrissie.”

“Chrissie?” Aaron said, not following that at all. “She did… this? I’ll kill her.”

“No, you won’t,” Chas said, gripping his arm to try and stop him from moving, though she knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t leave Robert in critical condition. “I’ve called the police, and Cain is keeping an eye out, stopping her from taking the car in to be fixed. It’ll be okay, it doesn’t need you throwing your fists around.”

“Mum, I’ve not seen him in weeks. It can’t be… this can’t be the last time I saw him, bloodied and dying.”

“It won’t be,” Chas said. Much to her surprise, Aaron leaned his head on her shoulder, as if he was taking strength from her. Chas thought for a moment but then stroked his hair, Aaron letting her. Chas smiled, she’d not been allowed to do this since he was very small. Though this was clearly an indication of how frightened Aaron was.

“Have you called Vic?” Aaron said quietly, as it occurred to him.

“And Diane,” Chas said. “They’re both on their way.”

“Good.” In fact, less than a minute later they had both appeared, asking lots of questions and making white noise that Aaron didn’t have the energy to pay attention to. Aaron lifted his head off of his mothers shoulder as Chas was speaking. All Aaron could see was Robert’s immobile face and the crushed car. Both images were on a horrendous loop in his head, unable to lose either one of them.

“Aaron?” The soft voice drew him out of his reverie, looking into Victoria’s eyes. “He’ll be okay.”

“You didn’t see the car, Vic,” Aaron said. “God, it was… I don’t even know how he’s still alive.”

“Don’t say that!” Vic said, clearly upset.

“Robert Sugden?” a doctor asked the room at large.

“Yes,” Diane said, taking charge of the situation. “He’s my stepson, he was in a car accident, how is he?”

“We’ve had to take him in for emergency surgery,” the doctor said, seeing that the others were just as worried.

“Will he live?” Vic asked at the same time Diane said “emergency surgery for what?”

“We’re hopeful,” the doctor said to Victoria before turning to Diane. “Right, once we examined him on arrival, it seems apparent he has spinal damage, which we need to repair. So we’ve taken him into surgery, and he’s currently undergoing the operation.

“Spinal damage?” Aaron asked, his voice deathly quiet. “So, nerve damage? What? Are we talking… possible paralysis here?” Everyone knew that Aaron’s mind would be on Jackson right now. Chas wanted to comfort him, ached to say anything that would help Aaron at all, but she knew nothing would.

“That would be the worst case scenario,” the doctor said, when pressed.

“But it’s possible?” Aaron continued.

“Yes,” the doctor said reluctantly. “Absolute worst case though, we’re very hopeful it won’t come to that.”

“I need some air,” Aaron said, ignoring everyone else as he left the waiting room.

“Aaron,” Vic called after him.

“Let him go, pet,” Diane said. “Give him some time.”

* * *

 

Chas found her son outside, leaning against the wall, eyes closed as he gasped for breath.

“Aaron, it won’t happen,” she said.

“You heard him,” Aaron countered. “Spinal damage? They can’t just fix that!”

“Aaron, calm down,” Chas said. “Robert is a fighter, he isn’t just going to give in.”

“Right,” Aaron said. “You think something as simple as positive thinking can fix his spine?!”

“No, but I think he’ll need you next to him when he wakes up,” Chas said. Aaron couldn’t even argue with that, it was so obviously true.

“Mum, I’ve been through this before, doctors and hospitals and worst case scenarios. Maybe it’s me, maybe I’m bad luck.”

“Aaron, come on, you must know this isn’t your fault. Plus, he could wake up and be fine, you don’t know it’s bad news yet.”

“When did I ever get good luck, mum?” Aaron said. “I’ve got another boyfriend in hospital with suspected nerve damage. How am I meant to take this well?”

“Love…”

“Leave me alone,” Aaron said firmly. “Let me breathe.” Chas still didn’t look convinced, so he continued. “I’ll be in later, I promise. I’m not going to leave Robert alone.”

“Okay,” Chas said. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Aaron almost huffed at that. What stupid thing was he meant to do right now?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a really, really bad day, so what's a girl to do? Oh, that's right, write more Robron fanfiction. Oh, and keep the faith with this story! It will all be all right in the end...

“Liv.”

“What?” Chas asked. It was the first word Aaron had said in hours once he’d returned to the waiting room.

“Liv will be getting out of school. No one’s home.”

“It’s okay,” Chas said. “Charity’s looking after her, I've called her.”

“We trust them to not set each other on fire, do we?” Aaron asked, making Vic let out a brief laugh of amusement. “How long?”

“It won’t be long now,” Diane said, though he knew she was just speaking for comfort rather than belief.

“If he’s…” Aaron gave up. He was going to say paralysed, but he couldn’t do it. As if by saying the words, it would make it true.

“Robert will be fine,” Chas said. “He’ll be the only one left standing if there’s ever an apocalypse.”

Aaron forced a smile at the effort of the joke, but couldn’t really feel anything else. This waiting was torture, the not knowing. Not knowing what kind of state Robert would be in when he woke up. Or even if he woke up at all. No, he’ll be okay, Aaron told himself.

“Any news?” Diane asked, being the one who spotted the doctor first, everyone else wrapped up in their own thoughts.

“Mr Sugden’s out of surgery,” the doctor said. “He’ll probably wake up in the next couple of hours.”

“Great,” Victoria said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“And… nerve damage?” Diane asked, her eyes on Aaron nervously for a moment.

“We won’t know properly until he wakes up, and he can tell us. But we’re… cautiously optimistic.”

“He is going to wake up?” Aaron asked finally finding his voice, and the doctor nodded, eyes light which reassured Aaron more than anything else he’d heard so far. “Can I see him?” he asked.

“We’re just moving him from theatre, and getting him settled,” the doctor said. “Thought you’d want to know as soon as possible.”

“Thank you,” Diane said, the tension slipping out of Aaron’s body. Robert would be awake soon. That was good. He seemed to be out of immediate danger, at least from the relaxed state of the doctor.

When they were allowed to see him, Aaron instantly grasped for Robert’s hand, needing to touch him, needing the connection. He looked small and fragile, and Aaron hated that. Robert was usually so full of life, almost annoyingly so. This felt wrong. Aaron ran his thumb over the back of Robert’s hand, willing him to move, to wake up. Or preferably for Aaron himself to wake up and find out this had all been a bad dream.

Ten minutes later, Chas came into the hospital room and nodded to Aaron to move into the hallway. But Aaron shook his head, he wasn’t leaving Robert right now, not for anything. “I’ve just been on the phone to Cain,” Chas said, feeling uncomfortable with Victoria and Diane’s eyes on her as well as Aarons. “Chrissie’s been arrested.”

“And?” Aaron asked.

“For what?” Diane said. They had yet to fill her in on the details.

“She ran Robert off the road,” Aaron said quietly, returning his gaze to Robert’s face.

“No, she wouldn’t,” Diane said.

“The front of her car has Robert’s paintwork all over it,” Chas said. “Even with her fancy lawyers, she isn’t getting out of this one.”

“But why?!”

“I think she didn’t really think about it,” Aaron said. “If she had, she’d hardly have done it in her own car, after all.” While waiting for Robert to get out of surgery, he’d had a lot of time to think. She couldn’t have planned it. He didn’t like Chrissie, but she wasn’t stupid and this was hardly a slick crime.

“Aaron, are you going to be…? I have to go back to the Woolpack, Charity’s snowed under. She only runs at half speed at the best of times, and… I have to go.”

“I’ll be okay,” Aaron said. “I’m not leaving him.”

“Didn’t think you would,” Chas said. “Call me if there’s any news.”

“You don’t care about him,” Aaron said, shaking his head.

“I care about you,” Chas said.

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Diane said.

“I am still here,” Aaron said.

“We know you are, pet.” Aaron just shook his head, knowing it was all well meaning.

* * *

 

In the end, it took a little under an hour of being sat by Robert’s bedside until he began to stir. Diane had left to get supplies of coffee, leaving only Aaron and Victoria with him. “…mm…”

“Robert, look at me,” Aaron said, tightening his grip on his hand. “Please, please just look at me.”

“It hurts.”

 _“Good,”_ Aaron said.

“You’re always so full of sympathy,” Robert said sarcastically, tightening his hand around Aaron‘s. He was moving and Aaron smiled at his twitching fingers. He looked at Vic, she’d seen too, and was beaming. Aaron returned to Robert’s face, seeing his eyes open. He looked incredibly tired, but his blue eyes focused on Aaron.

“Oh. You didn’t go running off with Emile then?” Robert joked.

“Nah. Thought about it but decided he was too much like hard work. You’re much easier.” Robert laughed, wincing at the pain in his chest.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever accused me of being easy before,” Robert said. “Come here, I’ve missed you.” Aaron did, kissing him more chastely than normal because Victoria was present, though he delighted in feeling Robert’s body moving against his. Real and wonderfully alive. Even under normal circumstances, it had been too long since he’d seen him. When they parted, Robert shifted so he was sitting up.

“So, what happened after I blacked out?” Robert asked. “I don’t remember much apart from being trapped in my car.”

“The gist of it is you’ve spent the entire day in surgery,” Vic said. “But you’re okay.”

“They’re going to want to do tests on you, though,” Aaron warned, making Robert groan.

“Tests on what?” Robert asked, which led to an awkward silence between Vic and Aaron. “Will someone talk to me?” Robert asked, sensing the atmosphere.

“Maybe I should get the doctor…” Vic started.

“Oh, come on!” Robert said. “It can’t be that bad. I’m awake, so what’s the problem?”

“The doctors were worried there’d be… spinal damage,” Aaron said. “But you’re moving, so… there’s no need to be overly worried,” he continued.

“Is it bad?”

“Robert, calm down,” Vic said. “It’ll be okay.” Robert shook his head, trying out his repaired body. That was when it dawned on him.

“Aaron… I can’t feel my legs.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short one, but thought that would be better than nothing. Also, I watched very little of the Jackson storyline, and remember almost nothing of it, so if anything is overly similar / just completely wrong, please ignore it and forgive me! x

“Okay, can you feel that?”

“I can’t feel anything,” Robert said through gritted teeth, his anger hiding his fear. He’d gone through more tests than he knew existed since waking up, Aaron had been right. None of that helped with how useless he felt though, with legs that didn’t seem to work.

“Robert, calm down,” Aaron said, though he knew it was a pointless request, even as he held Robert’s hand.

“What d’you mean, calm down?” Robert asked. “My ex wife has crippled me! Run me down because she’s clearly insane. Ouch!” he added to the doctor who was continuing to poke and prod at him.

“Really?” the doctor asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Robert said quietly. “That I did feel.”

“Good,” the doctor said with a slight smile.

“Good?” Aaron asked, not daring to hope, not yet.

“We think…” the doctor started. “We’re thinking this numbness will be temporary. A side effect from the surgery. We’ve done an MRI on your spine, and from your various other tests, we can’t see anything that would cause this numbness. There’s nothing wrong with your nerves.”

“Er… is that good?” Robert asked bluntly. “That you can’t tell me why my legs don’t work?”

“No,” the doctor said with exaggerated patience. “It’s good because you still have some sensation in your upper thighs. That’s very good, with time we would expect the rest to come back.”

“Well… how much time?” Aaron asked as Robert seemed to be mute for the moment.

“A few weeks,” the doctor said. “Four to six at an educated guess.”

“Weeks?” Robert asked. “I’m going to be like this for weeks?”

“Hey, it could be worse,” Aaron said. “It could actually be a hell of a lot worse, this is a pretty good result.” Robert sighed, biting his tongue until they were alone, Aaron could tell. Aaron on the other hand was incredibly relieved. As soon as Robert said he couldn’t feel his legs, Aaron had been thinking the absolute worst. Why wouldn’t he? For him, a few weeks was nothing. They would get over that. Of course, Robert would be a miserable git while he was recuperating, but that would be a small price to pay. At least to Aaron’s mind.

“Go on, let it out,” Aaron said once the door closed behind the doctor. “I know you’re annoyed.”

“Annoyed,” Robert said in disbelief. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“Come on, it could be worse,” Aaron repeated. “It could be permanent.”

“It still might be, Aaron,” Robert said, shaking his head. “He’s got no idea why I can’t walk!” Aaron took a deep breath, trying not to lash out, knowing Robert didn’t mean it. All of this felt a little too familiar for Aaron’s liking, and he hated it. “Look,” Robert said heavily. “I don’t mean to shout at you, I just hate being out of control. And this is about… as little control as I’ve ever had.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron said, sort of meaning it.

“Come here.” Robert kissed him deeply and Aaron almost groaned into it. It felt so good, and it’d been a long time since Robert had kissed him this way. “Better?” Robert asked when they parted.

“Much,” Aaron said with a sigh. “You’re going to be difficult over the next few weeks, aren’t you?”

“Unfortunately, I probably will be,” Robert said. “Can you just… go home, get me some clothes, get them to discharge me. Get me out of here.”

“You sure you’re ready to come home?” Aaron asked, biting his bottom lip. “You’re not…”

“What? Back to my normal self? That might be a while,” Robert said bitterly.

* * *

 

“I am not getting in a wheelchair.”

“Robert, do you have to be difficult?” Aaron asked, exasperated. “How exactly do you plan on getting home when you can’t walk?” It seemed Robert didn’t have a good answer to that.

“If you dare pity me…” Robert started.

“How could I feel sorry for you when you’re in such a charming mood?” Aaron said sarcastically. But it did the job of making Robert smile, albeit briefly. Aaron did not help, barely even looked at Robert as he was hauling himself into his (hopefully temporary) wheelchair. He could tell Robert was particularly touchy and didn’t want to give him any further ammunition. Aaron could tell that one wrong comment would light the touch paper and send Robert into a rage. When that happened, Aaron didn’t want to be anywhere nearby. Cowardly, maybe, but honest.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert hauled himself from his already hated wheelchair to the sofa at the back of the Woolpack. There was no way he’d ever be able to make it up the stairs, and neither the B and B or Victoria had a downstairs bedroom, so he was stuck on the sofa. He wouldn’t feel comfortable staying anywhere else, anyway, but he knew it’d be a few uncomfortable days at the very least.

“What’s happening with Chrissie?” Robert asked Aaron, for something to say that didn’t directly involve his useless legs.

“Not sure,” he said, making them tea. “She’s going to try and wriggle out of this one.”

“How?” Robert asked.

“Don’t get mad,” Aaron said. “She’s saying she left you to get help.”

“That’s…”

“Insane, I know,” Aaron said. “I know she’s lying, but you can’t prove it.”

“She’s going to get out of this, isn’t she?” Robert said. “Something like “it was an accident, I didn’t mean to. I left him dying on the side of the road to go and get help.” Isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Sorry.”

“God, she’s such a bitch!” Robert exploded. “I might never walk again, and she’s going to lie to get out of trouble.”

“You will walk again,” Aaron said, feeling his patience already at breaking point.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who was hanging upside down in your car.”

“Robert, calm down,” Aaron said, his tone hard. “Even if it’s true that you’ll never walk again, it could be worse. I’ve seen much, _much_ worse in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Well, I’m sorry I can’t be thankful I still have the use of my arms right now,” Robert said bitterly. “If you want me to be all grateful, you’re going to be very disappointed. Sorry that I can’t take it as stoically as _others_  have done in the past. Clearly I'm just a let down.”

“Don’t drive me away, Robert,” Aaron said finally, leaving the back room. He knew Robert’s words were intended to hurt, and they did. But he wouldn’t give Robert the satisfaction of seeing how much he’d got to him with just a few sentences.

* * *

 

Robert spent the rest of the day on the sofa, miserable, barely even responding when Chas, or Liv, or even Vic asked him questions. He’d been horrible to Aaron when none of this was his fault, and he felt terrible. The one tiny ray of hope he had was that he knew he could have said worse. Not much to make him feel better though, knowing he could have been more cruel, and he couldn’t blame Aaron for avoiding him.

It wasn’t until two in the morning, when Robert finally saw him again. Clearly unable to sleep in their bed, Aaron padded down the stairs. Robert lay awake, uncomfortable, listening. He knew the sound of Aaron’s footsteps and could tell he was hovering at the doorway.

“I’m not asleep,” Robert said. That was enough to make Aaron come in, looking at him. “Sorry for being such a git.”

“I expect it from you,” Aaron teased, making Robert’s lips twitch slightly. “I’m not the enemy, Robert.”

“I know that,” Robert said. He grabbed Aaron’s T shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, soft and gentle, feeling Aaron smile into it. “I am sorry,” Robert whispered against his skin. “I’d promise not to do it again, but I don’t like lying to you. I hate being this out of control of my own body.”

“I know you do,” Aaron said, a hand to his face. “You talk like I don’t understand, of course I do. I know it’s worse for you than it is for me, but I get it, Robert. You love to control everyone, this must be awful for you.”

“Please don’t pity me,” Robert said.

"It's not pity," Aaron said. "But I do understand."

"Go back to bed," Robert said softly. "One of us should be getting a good nights sleep."

"Nah," Aaron said. "I'll sleep on the floor with you. If... that's okay?" he added more nervously.

"Yeah," Robert said. "That's okay." And he smiled to himself as Aaron made himself as comfortable on the floor as he could with blankets and cushions.

* * *

 

“I think we should go away to a hotel for a few days,” Aaron said at the end of the week. Things had been charged between them to say the least. Robert was uncomfortable being this out of control, Aaron didn’t know what to say leaving them both feeling a little lost. They spoke best without words, they always had, but now with the lack of privacy it felt as if that communication had been totally taken away from them. Aaron for one wanted it back.

“Why? So we can have some new strangers stare at me?” Robert said acidly.

“No,” Aaron replied. “So you can have a good nights sleep somewhere that isn’t on someone’s sofa. Come on, you must miss a bed.” Robert couldn’t even argue it, he was tired of sleeping downstairs, but too miserable and stubborn to admit he needed help to get to a bed or up the stairs.

“Yeah, actually, maybe that… wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Great, I’ll book it.”

It wasn’t until Robert overheard Aaron on the phone later that he realised there was another reason for booking a hotel room for the two of them.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Aaron said. “Also, could we have a bottle of champagne in the room? Great. Thank you.” Robert wheeled his chair into the living room and Aaron looked a little like he’d been caught out.

“Champagne, eh?” Robert queried, trying to keep a straight face. They both knew that champagne was the one drink that really made Robert particularly horny, with very little restraint. “You know, if you wanted sex all you had to do was say something.” Aaron went red and Robert couldn’t help the laugh in his throat.

“I just… we can’t breathe here,” Aaron said, looking around the back room of the pub pointedly. Since getting back from the hospital all they’d done was kiss, and even that rarely. They certainly hadn’t been intimate. “And… yeah. I want you. Is that so wrong?”

“No. Very good to hear though,” Robert admitted. His confidence had, understandably taken a hit, what with recent events. It felt incredibly good for his ego to know Aaron still wanted him. Aaron could see that on his face and bent down to kiss him deeply, trying to put all the love he felt for Robert in that kiss. Robert’s palms stroked his face gently, keeping the kiss going. It started off sweet, but quickly their kiss got dirty and more desperate. Robert reluctantly twisted his head away, knowing they didn’t want someone walking in on this and Aaron sighed.

“I can’t wait until I get you on my own.” Robert couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Robert being a miserable moody git for much longer, but it seemed I just couldn't do it! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Robert felt highly uncomfortable as they checked in to their hotel room. He hated being trapped in this wheelchair and hated the way people looked at him. With sympathy, with pity, and not a little of “thank God it’s not me.”

When they got to their hotel room, Aaron sighed, already sensing the tension from Robert. This hadn’t been a good start and he immediately went to put the champagne back in the fridge, knowing Robert wouldn’t be in the mood. Robert, however was struggling to keep his jaw from hanging open. This was a very nice hotel room, much nicer than he thought Aaron would ever book. Luxurious and much more Robert’s style. Massive bed, room with a view, flat screen TV... perfect.

“What, did you think I’d just stick us in the cheapest thing I could find?” Aaron asked, reading his face.

“It did cross my mind,” Robert admitted. “This is really nice.”

“Wait until you see the bathroom,” Aaron said, lips hovering with a smile, seeing that Robert wasn’t going to kick off. “The bath’s huge.” Robert moved his wheelchair through, and Aaron grinned when he heard Robert’s “wow.” He had treated them, completely blowing the budget but they needed it. They needed some privacy and time alone too. Aaron’s smile stayed when he heard the taps running.

“You’re keen,” he said as Robert came back into the bedroom, taking his jacket off.

“I feel dirty,” Robert admitted. “I haven’t had a good shower in ages. Can you help me?” Aaron recognised the honest request, not Robert being moody about his lack of ability for once and he nodded.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

In the end, it wasn’t too awkward getting Robert in the bath. It had been many weeks since Aaron had seen his body and he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over Robert’s skin, the desire absolutely clear. The way Aaron looked at him made Robert feel less uncomfortable at his clumsiness, until he lay down in the hot water with a contented sigh. “I love you,” Robert whispered. “I don’t think I’ve shown that lately.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I always know even when you’re being… well, Robert.”

“Thanks,” Robert said, but he liked hearing Aaron’s quiet laugh. Robert grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a deep kiss, ignoring the fact he was getting the younger man very wet.

“I love you, too,” Aaron said. “I wouldn’t have coped if I’d lost you.”

“You don’t have to worry about that for a while.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

Once he’d got out of the bath, Robert slept for twelve hours straight, a perfect example of how little rest he’d been getting lately. When he woke, he felt an awful lot better, better than he had since Chrissie had run him off the road. Relaxed, and wanting Aaron. But the bed was empty, sadly. He looked around the large hotel room and his eyes settled on Aaron at the table, with a tray of food. He only wore his underwear and Robert looked at him with longing. It showed his body off perfectly and Robert felt a rush of warmth through his body.

“Breakfast,” Aaron said, seeing his eyes awake. “Bacon sandwiches, which are so good. Want champagne to go with it?” he added suggestively. Robert just nodded. He wanted sex, and if Aaron was offering, so much the better. Their food vanished surprisingly quickly and Aaron kissed him, a kiss that was leading somewhere.

“I don’t want it to be different,” Robert said firmly, pulling away slightly. “Now that I’m… not completely mobile.”

“Yeah, because I was always really attracted to your shins,” Aaron teased before laughing, Robert joining in too. “Robert… I want to make you feel so good. And, being honest? I miss it too. I want sex, if you…”

Robert kissed him in reply. “Just… slowly, yeah. I don’t know how I’m going to feel. This is new.” Aaron nodded, his eyes sincere.

* * *

 

The sex was intense, delicious and mind blowing. With everything that had been going on, it had been more than a month since they’d had sex and the desperation between them was obvious. Robert wouldn’t trust many people to see him this vulnerable, but in the end he hadn’t even thought about it. Which was exactly as it should be.

“You want tea?” Aaron asked eventually, his voice hoarse. Robert nodded, too tired to form words. When something occurred to him.

“Hey, lift the bottom of the duvet up,” Robert moaned.

“Why, you not quite finished yet?” Aaron asked with a laugh, making Robert smile.

“Just do it. Please.” Not understanding, Aaron did as he asked. Robert grinned at what he saw, he thought he‘d been able to feel it. He was managing to wiggle his toes. “You’re seeing that, right?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, pleased, not tearing his eyes away from Robert's feet. “I am.”

“Is it insane to be this thrilled over the fact that my toes are moving?” Robert asked, still watching them.

“No, that’s not crazy,” Aaron said, smiling. He kissed Robert passionately, groaning as Robert pulled him back into bed for round two. Or three.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thank you so much for the encouragement on this, hope you enjoy the last instalment.

Robert looked at his legs, willing something to happen. He’d still been able to move his toes, but sensation in his legs hadn’t magically appeared overnight. They were due to check out of the hotel this morning after a wonderful three day break, during which they hadn’t left the room, but laying in bed, Robert simply wished for something to happen.

“Staring isn’t going to help,” Aaron said as he returned to the bedroom, zipping up their bags.

“Help me try to stand up,” Robert said.

“Robert, you shouldn’t push it.”

“Just… please,” he replied. “Let me see if I can.” Aaron looked like he wanted to argue, but it was a rare occasion he could say no to Robert. Robert swung himself round so his legs were hanging off the bed, feet touching the floor, as Aaron stood in front of him.

“I think this is a bad idea,” Aaron warned him. Robert didn’t say anything as both of them tried to get him to his feet. They managed it, but Robert was breathing incredibly heavy and they knew that if Aaron didn’t have his hands on his waist, he would fall back onto the bed.

“Damn it,” Robert whispered.

“It won’t come back all at once,” Aaron said. “Don’t be disappointed.”

“Why does it take so much energy?” Robert asked desperately. “Sorry, I don’t mean to moan.”

“Please, Robert,” Aaron started. “Please don’t ruin these last few days. I don’t want to go home, feeling bitter again.”

“No,” Robert said. “I’m just impatient.”

“Well, you always did want everything your way,” Aaron said. Robert smiled and kissed him, enjoying dipping his head like he usually did, ignoring the fact Aaron was almost holding him up.

“Come on, lets go home.”

* * *

 

In the afternoon, Vic came around to the Woolpack, smiling at Robert nervously. That made him feel even worse for his past behaviour when he’d come home from the hospital. “I’m not going to shout at you, Vic.”

“Few days away did you good then?” she said.

“Yes,” he said, smiling at her.

“Want to get out of here?” Vic asked. Robert nodded, manoeuvring his wheelchair out of the pub as they walked through the village, or Vic was walking at least. “How are you?”

“If this is a pity thing…”

“It’s not,” Vic said. “I’m asking my brother how he is.”

“I’m okay,” Robert said. “I mean, I’m frustrated and I hate being locked in this thing, but… Aaron’s been brilliant.” Vic smiled at him. “If the roles were reversed, I know I wouldn’t have his patience.”

“He loves you,” Vic said. “Trust me, no one who didn’t would ever put up with you,” she said, rolling her eyes. Robert playfully hit her arm.

“I don’t know how I’ll cope if I never walk again, Vic,” Robert said. “I know the doctors said it’s temporary, but… I barely feel like me.”

“Robert, it’s okay,” Vic said quietly. “You’ll always be you, and even if it is permanent, you’d have to get used to it.” 

“Well, you’re obviously trying to cheer me up,” Robert said sarcastically, making her laugh.  
“My toes moved the other day,” Robert admitted. “I felt so stupid for being that happy that I could wiggle my toes. I couldn’t stand, though. I tried.”

“If your toes are moving, surely you know that means it’s not likely to be permanent,” Vic said reasonably.

“Fear doesn’t take into account of logic,” Robert said very honestly. “I want… I know that if I’m stuck like this, Aaron wouldn’t ever leave me. But I don’t want him to stay with me because he feels sorry for me, or he feels like he can’t leave me.”

“Aaron loves you,” Vic said bluntly. “I don’t know why with you being so stubborn. Didn’t you have a good few days away?”

“Yes, we did,” Robert said honestly. “We didn’t even leave the bedroom.”

“Okay, too much information,” Vic said, wrinkling her nose.

“No, I meant… it was good to sleep. I haven’t slept properly since the car rolled over… I can’t get up the stairs so I’m stuck on the stupid sofa all the time. Sleeping in a bed was so good.” Vic smiled at him sadly and Robert shook his head. “Let’s talk about something that isn’t me. How’re you and Adam?” Vic smiled again, going into a rant about some stupid thing her husband had done lately. It was good to see her happy.

* * *

 

_Two weeks later._

Aaron felt so tired. He never did have an easy life. At home, he was making himself a cup of tea, enjoying a few minutes alone. He loved Robert, and felt happy with him, but there was no denying things were uncomfortable, and a little tense between them. Robert’s condition was making him understandably irritable, but Aaron hated the snapping. It was making both of them unhappy, and as much as he might like to, it was impractical to spend the next few weeks locked in a hotel room. Plus, Aaron was missing the intimacy. They’d not had sex since getting back from the hotel, and Aaron was missing it, though he didn’t blame Robert for not wanting to indulge when stuck on the sofa. The knowledge that anyone could walk in on them was not a turn on. Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep drink of his tea, enjoying the peace.

“Aaron.” He recognised Robert’s voice but it took him a few seconds before he turned around. He wasn’t in the mood for an argument. When he did turn around, he saw Robert at the door. Standing.

“You’re…”

“Yeah,” Robert said with a grin. He didn’t walk towards Aaron, it hurt to stand at all so he didn’t want to push it. Aaron closed the distance between them, eyes sparkling with joy at Robert’s mobility. 

“Does that hurt?”

“Yes,” Robert admitted. “But I can do it, so…” Aaron kissed him deeply, feeling Robert‘s strong arms wrap around him tightly.

“Tonight, I’m sleeping next to you,” Robert said in a tone which wasn’t to be argued with. “It might take me half an hour to get up those stairs, but I need you. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Aaron said, letting his hand stroke Robert’s hair much more intimately than he usually did in a public setting. Aaron’s hand slipped down Robert’s chest, touching him. “It didn’t matter to me,” Aaron said. “I just know how much it mattered to you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said, dipping his head and kissing Aaron again, softly, lovingly. Robert gripped Aaron’s hips, pulling him close against his body. It wasn’t about sex, it was more the contact, the need for touch between them. A touch that felt so good and so right.

“Hey…” Liv said, coming in back from school. “Oh, you’re walking? Great, got any food?” she said all in one breath.

“Go annoy Marlon,” Aaron said, not taking his eyes off of Robert once. Robert kissed him once more, making Liv huff as she left, Aaron smiling against Robert’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you more.”


End file.
